A Simple Love Story
by niandamlena
Summary: Damon and Elena's beginning
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dear Diary

I don't know what to do about Stefan anymore. He's hardly ever around and when he is he's cold and distant. Like he doesn't care if we're together or not. Honestly I don't know if we even are together. I still love him and want to help him but he keeps pushing me away. I don't know how much more I can take. He won't tell me what's going on. Everything is such a secret. I miss him. Then there's Damon. I really really don't know what to do about him. He's been so sweet to me. The other day he picked me up from school. It was weird. He was just there. Out of the blue. Standing by his car. He's got a really sexy car. Everything about Damon Salvatore is sexy but GAH! I can't go there. I love Stefan! Anyway I have to get ready for the pep rally. First game of senior year tonight. Raw Raw.

More later.

Elena closed her diary and set it aside. Thinking about Stefan now made her sad. She missed him badly but she wasn't going to let that ruin her mood. It was the first pep rally of her senior year and she was determined to enjoy it. Plus the game following was an easy win. Elena heard a knock on the door and thought it was Caroline to pick her up but when she opened the door no one was there. She looked around hoping to catch whoever was walking away. Instead she found 2 single roses. One red and one white, her school colors, with a note. "Good luck tonight. I'll be in the stands cheering you on, Damon." Elena couldn't help smiling, but a small part of her wished they were from Stefan.

The home side of the football stadium was packed full of students, teachers, parents and most of the town. Elena scanned the crowed looking for Stefan although she knew he wouldn't be there. Elena found Damon smiling down at her. He was amazingly handsome. Elena smiled back and waved.

"Who are you waving at Elena?" One of the other cheerleaders asked

"Huh? Oh just a friend." She replied.

Damon smiled at her reply. He of course heard every word. Even from where he was sitting. He could also see that she had his flowers with her.

"Who are the flowers from?" Bonnie asked, "Stefan?"

"Um, No they are from Damon actually." Elena said putting one to her nose and taking a sniff.

"Oooh Damon huh." Bonnie teased taking the rose from her.

"Yes Bonnie, Damon. Don't read anything into it. He's just being a friend." Elena said glancing toward where Damon sat. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to the cheerleaders. Which she thought was odd for a guy.

"He's really hot." Elena heard someone say.

"Very hot." Caroline said

"and those eyes. omg they are so blue." Bonnie gushed.

It was hard for Damon not to laugh at the girls. He looked towad Elena and caught her eye. Their eyes met and he swore he saw a sparkle there. Elena smiled at him again. Damons heart beat faster. Then Caroline broke their contact and she looked away from him.

"Elena the game it starting are you going to cheer or stare at Damon the whole game?" Caroline teased

"I'm not staring at him! Just cheer and shut up!"

Now Damon had to laugh to himself. He didn't mean to make Elena flustered. He liked her a lot but he didn't want to pressure her. He'd take his time with her. Hard as it was for him to admit she still had feelings for his brother.

Just as Elena predicted Mystic Falls High won the game and as was tradition the whole team and cheer squad was packing into cars to go celebrate at the grill for pizza and partying. Damon had to rush through the crowd to catch up to Elena before she was gone.

"Elena!" He called over a sea of people.

Elena heard her name but didn't know who was calling her. She looked around and saw Damon waving her down. "Hang on guys I'll be right back"

"Hey I was trying to catch up to you" Damon said

"Hey Damon. Thank's for the flowers."

"Just a little something for good luck. So, ah, what are you doing now?"

"Oh um, the team and everyone are going to the grill."

"Oh I see."

There was a little quiet awkwardness between them. Something Damon wasn't use to. What was it that this girl did to him?

Elena smiled, "Damon would you like to come?"

"Sure. I mean if you don't think your friends would mind."

Elena laughed, "No it's not a problem. Come on."

"We can take my car Elena. I can drop you off at home after."

"Ok sure. Just let me tell everyone."

Damon waited at his car for her. He was thinking. Maybe if this night went well he'd as her out on a real date. Would she go? He wasn't sure. The worst that could happen is she'd say no.

"ok I'm ready"

"ok lets go" Damon opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said smiling. Damon's heart did a back flip. "Are you sure you want to do this Damon? It's just going to be a bunch of high school kids."

"Yeah I don't mind. It'll be fun to see what you kids are doing these days." he said laughing.

"Gees you say that like it was sooooo long ago that you were 17. How old are you anyway Damon?"

"How old you think I am?"

"Hmm I don't know. 21?"

She was close. Fact was he'd been 21 146 years ago. "Actually you're right."

Damon and Elena spent a couple hours having a good time with her friends who seemed to like him. He was fun and easy going. He got along well with her guy friends. They played pool and danced. Elena hadn't had such a good time in a long time.

"Elena we're going to the bathroom." Caroline said.

"Ok coming. Be right back Damon."

"Why do girls do that?" Matt asked

"So they can talk about us guys." Damon said taking his shot at the pool table.

"For real?" Matt said.

"Of course. Right now they are in there talking about me. That's not an ego trip. I'm the new guy around here. I'm here with Elena. The girls want the dirt." Damon took another shot and missed.

"That actually makes a lot of sense. Hey I'm Tyler. Nice to meet you."

"You too man." Damon said shaking hands

The girls came back to the tables talking but stopped when they reached the guys.

"Damon It's getting late do you mind if we go?"

"Sure no problem. Nice to meet all of you." Damon helped Elena get her jacket on and they left the grill. "Did you have fun?" He asked once they were in the car.

"Yes I did. Thanks for coming. Did you have fun?"

"I actually did. You're friends are cool."

"Yeah they are. I was surprised that you asked me to dance."

"Why is that?" Damon asked

"I could never get Stefan to dance. I'd almost have to force him."

"Oh I see. Well, Stefan and I are a lot different."

"I'm beginning to see that."

They road in silence the rest of the way to Elena's house. Elena thinking about Stefan and Damon and how different they were. Especially now. She glanced at Damon. He was so cute. Unbelievably cute. She didn't realize she was staring until he glanced over at her. She quickly looked away.

Damon smiled. She was so cute. He pulled into the driveway of Elena's house, got out to open her door and walked her to the front door.

"Thanks for coming tonight. I had a good time. Thanks again for the flowers."

"It was my pleasure. I had a good time. Listen can I ask you something?"

"Sure I guess so."

"Well, We get along pretty well don't you think?"

Elena laughed. "I think so Damon."

"That wasn't my question. What I was wondering is," Damon stalled

"Yes Damon?"

"Elena, Will you go out with me? On a real date. Just you and me?"

"Oh..I..Damon..I don't know..I don't even know what's going on with Stefan and I."

"Oh, yeah, It's ok. Well I better go. I'll see you later." Damon smiled and kissed Elena's cheek.

Elena chewed her lower lip as she watched Damon walk back to his car. She really did want to go out with him. He'd just taken her by surprise. "Damon!"

"Yeah"

"Ask me again"

Damon closed the car door and walked back to Elena. "Elena will you go out with me?"

"Yes"

Damon smiled his crooked smile. "Um great! Then how about tomorrow night?"

"Perfect"

"Great. Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"K night."

"Good night Elena."

Elena got ready for bed and sat thinking about Stefan. She did want to go out with Damon. He was nice and cute and if she were honest with herself her feelings for Stefan were fading the longer he stayed away from her. She picked up her phone and looked through her text messages. The last one she'd gotten from Stefan was 2 weeks ago. The last call 10 days ago. How long was she going to wait? She scrolled through her contacts and pushed his number. It started ringing. 2 rings, 3 rings, 4 rings and then voicemail.

"It's me Stefan, I just wanted to hear your voice. I've left you a dozen messages but you never answer them. I guess I'll take the hint. I won't bother you again. I love you Stefan and I miss you." Elena hung up and threw her phone across the room. Then cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damon woke Saturday morning in the best mood he'd been in in a long time. To the point of whistling show tunes in the shower. His mood suddenly faded when he founded his bloodlust controlled brother waiting in the livingroom.

"What's got you in such a good mood this morning Damon?" Stefan asked

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Damon said.

"Right, listen, I saw you with Elena last night. I know you asked her out." Stefan accused.

"So what if I did? You've pretty much left her alone. She's fair game." Damon said with a wink at his brother.

"Elena is not a pawn in a game Damon. She's a person. A person I'm in love with."

"Well you've got an odd way of showing it these days."

"Stay away from her Damon!"

"No." Damon challanged.

"You'll only end up hurting her."

"and what is it you've done Stefan? Made her blissfully happy like sunshine and rainbows. Do you know she cried herself to sleep lastnight? After she called you and got no answer, again."

"She knows I'm going through a hard time right now."

"Does she? Stefan she doesn't even know what we are!" Damon said with a sarcastic laugh. "What did your voicemail say Stef?"

"None of your business Damon."

"Let me see if I remember, something like, 'I won't bother you again,' I think I'm paraphrasing of course. Sounds like a done deal to me. She's free Stefan. Whether you like it or not."

"I'll get her back Damon."

"We'll see. I like a good competition."

"It's not a competition Damon. It's her choice and sooner or later she'll see you for what you really are."

"and what is that Stefan. Huh! You tell me what I am! Because what ever that is you are exactly the same thing. The only difference is, I am in control. You little brother are more of a danger to her than I am. You have to get yourself in control and from the looks of things I'd say that's a long ways off. So I'll tell you what Stefan YOU stay away from Elena. I don't want to see you anywhere near her do you understand me."

"Or what? What will you do Damon?"

"Don't test me Stefan. All those years of eating bunnies for dinner are no match for me and if you think a few weeks of bloodlust has made you anything like me Stefan," Damon walked up close to Stefan and said, 'You're wrong. Stay far away from me Stefan."

Despite the sadness her night ended with Elena woke up happy. Ready to leave Stefan behind. She picked up her phone from the floor and made sure she hadn't broken it the night before."Thank goodness." she said when it turned on. She dialed Damon's number.

"Hey, good morning, I was just thinking about you." Damon greeted.

"You were huh, What were you thinking?" Elena asked with a smile.

"Well, I would really like to spend the whole day with you. How about we go to the beach?"

"I'd really like that Damon."

"Great! Can I pick you up in an hour?"

"Sure that would be perfect." Elena said.

"Ok great. I'll stop by the store and get some snacks and then be over."

"Sounds good. See ya in a bit."

Normally Elena would take the time to straighten her hair but today she decided to leave it curly. She hated her curly hair. She had no idea where it had come from. Neitherof her parents had curly hair. It hung in long dark waves down her back. Elena put on her favorite bikini but decided it might be a little too, well, little and put on a different one. She'd just finished putting a change of clothes and a few other things in a bag when she heard Damon drive up.

Elena ran down the stairs, yelled goodbye to her parents and almost ran Damon over at the door.

"ACK! Sorry" She said.

Damon had been just about to ring the doorbell. He was startled. Not by her sudden appearance at the door. Not by how stunning she looked in her sundress and bathingsuit though that was part of it. He'd never seen her hair like that. He never knew it was curly. How could this be? How could Elena be an exact duplicate of Katherine? Damon couldn't think. Couldn't breath. He just staired at Elena.

"Damon are you ok?"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I may have." Damon said

"Huh?" Elena laughed

Damon shook his head to think clearly.

"Um nothing. Are you ready?"

"Yep all set."

Damon was quiet most of the way to the beach. He couldn't help think about Katherine. Until now he'd pushed her memory to the back of his mind. Elena had always reminded him of her a little but the way she looked today it was like being with Kathering again. Only Katherine was dead. She'd been dead for almost 2 centuries.

"Damon are you ok?"

"Sure why do you ask?"

"Well, you're really quiet. You're not usually so quiet."

Damon sighed and made an effort to smile. "I've just never seen your hair like that. You remind me of someone. Sort of startled me."

"Oh. I see. An ex-girlfriend?"

"Sort of. She died."

Elena took Damons hand. She felt bad for him. "I'm sorry Damon. Was it recently?"

Damon looked down ar his hand in hers. He liked how it felt. He smiled at her. "No it was a while ago. Anyway, lets just forget about it. Today is about us ok." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Elena didn't take her hand from his for the rest of the ride.

Damon didn't think of Katherine again for the rest of the day. He and Elena enjoyed their time together. Damon liked that she wasn't one of those [retty girls who wouldn't go in the water. Who only wanted to lay in the sun. Damon dove into the water and swam while she did get a little sun. Then she snuck up on her and shuck his wet hair out on her. Elena jumped up and chased him back out into the water. Damon grabbed Elena and tossed her into a wave then dove in after her.

"That was not fair." She said laughing when she surfaced.

"Why not?"

"Because you can touch the bottom."

It was true. The water was only chest deap on Damons 6'1 frame. "Well come here then. I'll hold you. Don't want you floating out to become shark food." Damon pulled Elena to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hung on to his neck.

"Just don't let go of me." Elena said.

"Elena I promise I won't ever let anything happen to you." Damon said looking deap into Elena's eyes. Her eyes were a deap brown with gold around the edges. Their eyes held and Damoncould tell Elena was holding her breath. He wanted to kiss her.

"Elena?" Damon said still not breaking eye contact.

"Yes Damon."

"I'm going to go crazy if I don't kiss you."

Elena nodded, "Me too I think"

Damon softly kissed Elena's lips. As his heart pounded in his chest he held her closer to him and kissed her again deaper but with the same tenderness. So as not to frighten her with the hunder he felt for her.

"I'm sorry," Damon said a little embarassed, "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, Damon, it's ok. I wanted you to."

Damon smiled his crooked half smile and wiped wet hair away from Elena's forehead. "You're beautiful Elena."

Elena blushed and looked away, "I think you've had too much sun."

"No I haven't Elena. I know it's probably too soon but I'd really like to see where this goes."

"I.."Elena bit her lower lip to keep back tears that threatened to come. It did no good they came anyway.

"Hey, what's wrong? No crying."

"It's just..I'm sorry Damon." Elena said sniffing.

Damon held on to Elena back to the shore until she could touch the ground and held her hand as they walked back to their spot on the beach. "Here wrap up in a towel you're shivering." Damon held Elena as she cried herself out. Trying to sooth her. Telling her everything was going to be ok.

"I'm sorry Damon. I ruined our day."

"You haven't ruined anything Elena. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I wish I'd never met your stupid brother."

"Well I'm kind of glad you did." Damon said kissing Elena behind her ear.

"How can you say that after what he's done?" Elena said a little angry.

Damon laughed at her fire, "Because Elena, If you hadn't met Stefan then we wouldn't have met."

"Oh, Well that's true I suppose."

"Don't get me wrong, I hate that he's hurt you like this. Want me to beat him up for you?"

Elena laughed, "YES!"

"Ok as soon as I get home."

Soon Damon and Elena were laughing again.

"How about some dinner?" Damon said.

"Sounds great. I'm starving."

Elena didn't think about Stefan for the rest if the evening. She really did want to let him go. She decided the best way to do that was to give Damon a chance and see where things went. She really did like him. More than she probably should at this point. He was easy to be with. He was kind and gentle with her. He seemed to like being close to her. She liked that. It made her feel loved, wanted, protected and safe. Stefan sometimes felt cold, distant and rigid. Sometimes when he'd kiss her he'd stop abruptly. Almost push her away. Damon's kiss was like nothing she'd had with Stefan. Elena smiled thinking about it.

Damon walked Elena to her door when he got her home.

"So I was thinking," Elena said.

"I could tell. You were pretty quiet."

Elena smiled, "Yeah, I was thinking about what you said, about seeing where this goes."

"and"

"I want to see where this goes too Damon."

"I'm glad to hear that Elena."

Damon took her in his arms. "Elena if at any time you need me to back off just tell me ok."

"ok"

Damon softly kissed Elena's lips

"Good night Elena."

"Night Damon."

Elena couldn't make her feet move. She watched as Damon drove away. If this is what it felt like to be swept of your feet she liked it a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the next couple weeks Damon and Elena spent most of their free time together. Elena's parents weren't exactly thrilled that their daughter was dating someone so much older and they still hadn't met him and frankly Damon shared their frustration.

"Have you decided who's going to escort you to the Miss Mystic Ball yet?" Elena's mom asked one Friday afternoon.

"Oh course, Damon's going to take me."

"Elena your dad and I would really like to meet Damon before you get too involved with him. What are you so afraid of?"

Elena's parents had always been very supportive of Elena and her brother. Letting them make their own choices but giving support and guidence when needed. So Elena really didn't know what her problem was. She wasn't ashamed of Damon. That was for sure.

"I don't know mom. I guess I just wanted to keep him all to myself for a while." Elena said blushing. "Plus he's Stefan's brother. I don't know, I guess I figured you guys would be weirded out about that."

"Elena when have we ever been weirded out about anything?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know. Never I guess."

"Honey the only thing we're concerned with is that he's so much older. That's all. We just want to meet him. Besides you can't keep him a secret forever. It's not fair to us and it's really not fair to him."

"I didn't think about it like that."

"We're all going to the founders day picnic tomorrow. Why don't you invite him to join us?"

Elena sighed, "Ok mom."

"Well, ready for some Gilbert family bonding time?" Elena said when Damon picked her up the next morning.

Damon laughed at her sour expression. "Yes I really am actually. Elena you might as well relax and enjoy yourself. We couldn't have kept seeing eachother in secret anyway. I wouldn't have put up with it much longer."

"And what would you have done Damon? Just come knocking on the door and introduced yourself 'Hi I'm Damon Salvatore and I'm your daughter's boyfriend'?"

Damon laughed, "Something like that maybe."

"Right Damon"

Damon, angry now, hit the breaks, pulled the car into a parking lot and stopped with a jerk and a screatch off the tires.

"Damon what the..!"

"We're going to have this out right now Elena!"

"Have what out?"

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem!"

"Well it sure seems like it to me! I was understanding for a while, but then you just got to the point of refusing to introduce me to your parents and now you're so full of attitude I'm tempted to drive you back home and drop your sour butt off and say to heck with the whole damn thing!" Damon was sorry that he was yelling but he'd been so frustrated with her about this. He took a deap breath to calm himself. Damon got out of the car to walk around. His vampire temper was threatening to take over and he needed to walk it off..

When Damon knew his temper was under control he opened Elena's door. "Please come out and talk to me." He could see she was crying and he felt like a jerk.

"Are you done yelling at me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Elena. I just don't understand why this is such a big deal."

"It just is Damon."

Damon threw his arms up in frustration. Back to square one. "Why is it such a big deal Elena! Communicate with me here. Is there something about me that you're ashamed of? Is my nose too big, my eyes too close together? Do I walk with a limp? Elena what is it? Please you're killing me!"

Elena laughed a little in spite of herself. "No it's nothing like that Damon."

"Then what is it babe, please tell me."

"I'm scared Damon. I'm scared they won't approve of you and won't let me see you and that's a huge deal beacuse I'm falling in love with you and I don't think I could handle having to let you go!" Elena covered her face with her hands and began to cry.

Damon took Elena in his arms and held her. "Shhh, hey stop crying. Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Because we haven't been together that long and I don't know how you feel and I didn't want to scare you away."

"So going through all of this was a much better idea?"

Elena shrugged. "Seemed like it at the time."

Damon couldn't help but laugh. "This all could have been avoided a long time ago if you would have just talked to me. I feel the same way Elena. I think of the 'what if's' too. It scares me too, but the only way to know for sure is to go for it and see what happens. You can't be afraid of 'what if's' Elena. Where would we be if I had been afraid of the 'what if's' and hadn't asked you out? no where."

Elena nodded. Damon was right. "It's hard not to be when there is so much at stake."

"I know that but look what we just went through. Was that better than just getting things over with and seeing what happens?"

"No that was awful."

"Yes it was. So from now on please talk to me. Don't ever be afraid to tell me what you're feeling. Good or bad. Because Elena, I'm falling in love with you too and what just happened between us about killed me."

"I'm sorry Damon. I didn't mean to make you so angry."

"I know that and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. So are we ok now?"

Elena shook her head. "No not yet."

"Ok what else do we need to talk about?"

"Nothing you just need to kiss me."

"I think I can handle that." Damon said taking Elena in his arms.

As it turned out all of Elena's fears were for nothing. Her parents loved Damon from the beginning. It was obvious to them that he adored Elena and treated her well. When the softball game started Elena's dad insisted he and Damon be on the same team.

"I think your dad has a new buddy." Miranda said.

Elena smiled. "Looks like it. I may not get him back." she said laughing.

Miranda looked at her daughter. "You're in love with him."

"Yeah I think I am."

"I can tell."

Elena looked at her mother, "How"

"The way you look at him."

"Gees how do I look at him mom."

"Like there's no other man on the planet."

Elena rolled her eyes and laughed, "Whatever mom."

"Laugh all you want but it's true. I look at your dad the same way. and I'll tell you something else. Damon looks at you the same way too."

"He does?"

"Mmhmm, That young man is head over heals for you."

"Ok can we change the subject please."

Miranda laughed, "How about we just watch our men play softball."

Elena sat watching the game lost in her own thoughts. She knew she loved Damon. Watching him interact with her family and friends confirmed that but she couldn't help think about Stefan. He'd been her first real love and she wasn't sure she'd ever really get over that. He'd been a big part of her life until he'd just walked out of it. She'd had no real closure. Damon had sort of just stepped in, picked her up and stood her on her feet again. Things had just progressed from there.

"Mom can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"You don't think this thing with Damon is just a rebound thing do you?"

Miranda looked at her daughter thoughtfully before answering, "Well Elena I don't know. That's something you have to ask yourself. To be perfectly honest it did happen pretty fast."

Elena didn't respond. She just nodded. Thinking. "I'm going to go for a walk."

Damon, having overheard the conversation, watched Elena walk away toward the hiking trail. His own heart ached for the pain she was obviously still in and he decided he'd have to work harder to help her get over his brother. Even if it meant taking drastic measures.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stefan couldn't help himself. He had to see Elena. He had to make sure she was ok. She had no idea who the real Damon was, what he was capable of.

He'd been watching from the crowd around the park and when he saw her walk off alone he followed. Making sure no one saw him he ducked into the woods. Stefan found her sitting by the creek with her feet in the water.

"Elena"

Startled Elena turned "Stefan?"

"Hi" he said.

Elena stood up. Stefan walked over to her. Elena couldn't help it. She grabbed Stefan and hugged him tight. Stefan returned the hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I had to see you. I had to make sure you're ok."

"I am now," she said, "Stefan I've missed you."

Stefan pulled out of her embrace, "Couldn't have missed me too much. You and Damon have gotten pretty close."

"Stefan that's not fair. You just walked out of my life. I didn't hear from you for, what, 2 weeks? Damon was a friend to me." Elena argued.

"You don't know him Elena. He's not the oerson you think he is."

Elena laughed at the irony of Stefans statement. "Well I guess that makes 2 of you because you turned out to be someone I didn't think you'd ever be."

"I didn't come to fight with you Elena."

"Then why did you come Stefan?"

"I just wanted to check on you. I needed to make sure that you were ok."

"Well you've seen me. You can go now." Elena turned her back on Stefan. She didn't know who she was more angry with. Stefan or herself for letting tears fall for him.

"ok, I'll go. Just, Elena, be carefull. I love you Elena. I'll never stop loving you."

Elena let out a sarcastic laugh. "Goodbye Stefan."

"bye Elena."

When Elena turned around Stefan was gone. She put her shoes back on and started back to the park. Oddly she felt better. She felt like she had the closure she needed. She'd said goodbye to Stefan which was something she'd needed to do to truly move on with Damon.

When Elena got back to the park the softball game was over. The crowd was milling around eating and socializing. Damonspotted her and started toward her looking concerned. Their eyes met and her tears began to fall again. 'OMG he's going to think that all I do is cry' Elena thought. She wiped her tears away, ran to Damon and threw her arms around him. Just about knocking him off his feet.

"Hey what's this all about?"

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"Elena said letting go of him.

"Sure lets go sit over there." Damon said pointing to some benches. "You've been crying. What's wrong?"

"I saw Stefan."

"Stefan? Where?"

"At the creek."

"Oh I see." Damon said looking away towards the hiking trail.

"It's not what you're thinking Damon. I didn't have him meet me or anything."

Damon nodded.

"He just appeared. It was a little creepy actually."

"What did he want?"

Elena told Damon the whole story.

"So basically my little brother thinks that I'm going to hurt you in some way?"

Elena shrugged, "I guess so."

"Have I ever given you any reason to be afraid of me Elena?"

"No, Damon you haven't."

"Then don't worry about what Stefan says. He's just trying to put a wedge between us."

Elena nodded. "I know that Damon, but, I'm glad I saw him."

"You are? Why? He upset you and frankly that upsets me."

"Yes, Damon he upset me, but don't you see? Damon I was able to say goodbye to him. I've needed that."

"I guess I can understand that."

"I've finally let him go Damon."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me Elena. Honestly I was beginning to think Stefan would always be coming between us in a way."

"I know Damon and I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You guys never really had an ending. Now you can officially say it's over."

"Yes I can."

Damon never felt so relieved. For a minute when Elena asked to talk he was affraid. He'd seen Stefan hanging around and when Elena went off alone he really didn't know what to think. He trusted her without question. Stefan was another story.

Over the next few days Elena's feeling of relief faded. She had hoped that after her fight with Stefan she'd finally let him go, but it seemed the opposite had happened. She was even more consumed with thoughts of him and worry.

"I don't know what t do Bonnie. I can't stop thinking about him." She said one day. "I actually had a dream last night that he was in my room. He sat on my bed, touched my cheek, kissed my forehead and told me he'd always love me. I woke up crying. It freaked me out Bonnie. It felt like he was really there, but he couldn't have been right?"

"Not unless he broke in and I'm sure your parents would have known about that, but let me ask you something."

"Ok shoot."

"You're still in love with him aren't you?"

Elena looked down at the lunch she was no longer hungry for and sighed. Bonnie knew her so well, "I can't help it Bonnie. It's like he's a part of me and now that part's gone and I need it back."

"Then you need to go get him back Elena."

"I can't Bonnie, He's off in some deep dark part of himself and no matter what I do I can't seem to reach him. Besides I'm with Damon now. I can't hurt him like that."

"Are you in love with Damon?"

"Of course I love Damon." Elena said defensively

"But are you IN love with him? Like you love Stefan. Be honest."

Much to Elena's relief the bell signalling the end of the lunch hour rang so she didn't have to answer nor think about Bonnie's question, but that was all she thought about. Did she love Damon the way she loved Stefan? She couldn't answer that question honestly. Even to herself.

After school Elena skipped cheer practice and walked to the park. She just wanted some quiet alone time. She went to the same spot she'd last seen Stefan. Sitting next to a large Willow tree she pulled out the old Wuthering Hights first edition Stefan had given her. She didn't even remember putting it in her backpack that morning but she must have for some reason. Elena gently opened the front cover and noticed something she hadn't seen before. There was and inscription, faded but still readable.

_This book,_

_presented to my son_

_Stefan Salvatore_

_in the year 1864_

"1864? How is that even possible?"

"I thought I'd find you here." Elena heard Stefan's voice say.

"Stefan?" Elena was suprised to see him. They hadn't parted on the best of terms the last time. "What are you doing here?"

"I looked for you after school but Bonnie said you didn't show up for practice."

"You talked to Bonnie?"

Stefan smiled a sheepish grin. "Yeah I kind of did."

Elena smiled in spite of herself. Stefan almost looked like his old self. "What did Bonnie tell you?"

"Nothing really. Just that you blew off practice and a few other things."

"What few other things did Bonnie tell you Stefan?"

"Don't be mad at her Elena she cares about you."

"Whatever, What do you want Stefan?"

"Why is it that when I see you these days you end up with an attitude?"

"You're not the only one going through stuff you know," Elena took a deep breath and let it out trying to let go of the attitude. "Well you found me. What did you want?"

"I just wanted to see you. I miss you."

Elena's attitude softened and her heart stopped beating for a split second. "I miss you too Stefan." Elena reached out and took Stefans hand. "How are you doing Stefan? I've been really worried about you."

"I've been alright." Stefan looked at his hand in hers. He missed her. He missed what they'd had, but he didn't know if he'd ever be able to have it back. Not with Damon involved. He didn't know to what lengths his brother would go to keep her to himself and that scared him. Damon tended to think of the women in his life as property, but not so they'd know it of course, but if you got in his way you were as good as dead. "Are you happy Elena?"

"Yeah, Sure I guess so." She said with a shrug.

"You guess so? What does that mean? Doesn't Damon make you happy?"

"Well yes it's just.."Elena didn't really know what to say to Stefan.

"Just what?"

"It's just different."

"How so?" Stefan was pressing her. He wanted to know how she still felt about him.

Elena looked at him in the eyes, "He's not you Stefan. I still love you. I'm still in love with you. No matter what I'm doing or who I'm with that won't change. I'm not giving up Stefan."

"I can't help but feel like you already have."

"I guess maybe in the beginning of all this I had. Stefan can you please tell me what's going on? Give me some reason for all this. Just so I can understand why this has happened to us."

"I Can't Elena. There are just some things I can't tell you. You just have to trust me."

"How can I trust someone who goes out of his way to keep secrets from me?"

"I'm sorry Elena that's just how it has to be."

"I'm sorry too because I can't accept that. If we're going to have any chance of being together Stefan I have to know everything about you. The good and the bad. That's part of loving someone. I feel like I don't know anything about you anymore. You feel like a stranger to me now. I've kept nothing from you Stefan. Absolutely nothing."

"Elena please! Just drop it!" Stefan was starting to get angry. He hated being angry. Especially with Elena. Stefan looked away from her. He could feel his blood flowing.

Elena took Stefans face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Stefan please what ever it is we can get through it. I'm not going to drop this until you tell...Stefen your eyes! What's wrong with your eyes?"

Stefan turned away away from her, "Elena you need to go it's getting late."

"Stefan are you ok? Look at me."

"I can't Elena now go! Go now before you get hurt!"

"Hurt? What are you talking about? Stefan look at me." Elena grabbed Stefans arm and tried to force him to look at her. Instead he pushed her away from him. She tripped backward and fell. "Stefan what's wrong with.." When Elena saw Stefans face she screamed in horror. His eyes were scarlet. He quickly turned from her.

"I'm sorry Elena I told you to let it go."

"Stefan..what..are..you?" Elena asked, her voice shaking in fear she'd never felt before.

Stefan took severl deep breaths before he was sure he was calm enough to turn around and face her.

" Stefan answer me. What are you?"

Stefan slowly turned to Elena. He'd never seen that kind of fear in eyes. Slowly he walked to her and offered to help her up off the ground. She let him.

"Stefan?" She took several steps back from him, "I'm going to ask you one last time. What..are..you!"

Stefan sighed. He couldn't hide it any longer. "I'm a vampire Elena."

Elena couldn't believe what she'd heard. There was no such thing. "What? N..No, Stefan, There is no such thing. "

"It's true Elena. I'm a vampire. Please will you let me explain?"

Elena could only shake her head as tears ran down her face, "No it's not possible." She took several steps away from Stefan.

"Elena please I won't hurt you I promise."

"I can't, I have to go. I need to find Damon." Suddenly Elena looked at Stefan in shock, "OMG Damon! Are you even really brothers?"

"Yes Elena"

"Then that means that he's...OMG! Everything's been one giant lie! WHY STEFAN! WHY DID YOU COME HERE? WHY DID YOU PICK ME?" Elena tried to run but Stefan, being quicker, stopped her. Blocking her way.

"Elena please just listen to me."

"I can't Stefan. Please! If you love me like you say you do you'll let me go home. PLEASE STEFAN! JUST LET ME GO! I'll keep your secret. I promise, just let me go home." Elena was terrified and sobbing.

"We need to talk about this Elena. I need to explain. I can't leave things like this. I can't have you afraid of me. Please Elena, Let me explain." Stefan was pleading.

"NOT NOW STEFAN! Please just let me go."

"Can we meet back here and talk?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Give me some time. I'll call you when and if I'm ready."

"Ok."Stefan stepped aside so Elena could pass by him. "Elena?"

"What Stefan?"

"I love you Elena. Nothing's changed that."

Elena couldn't help but laugh. "Ok Stefan."

Elena walked home slowly trying to process what Stefan hd told her. Things fell into place for her. Stefan's odd behavior during their relationship. His sudden departure from her life and now the odd inscription in her book. It all suddenly made perfect sence. But how did Damon fit into all of it. He hadn't shown any of those signs. She felt she had to talk to Damon. She needed answers. She trusted Damon to give her honest answers. She dug her phone out of her purse and dialed his number.

"Hey babe are you ok? I've been calling"

"No Damon I'm not ok. We need to talk. Can I come over?"

"Of course. You know you don't have to ask. Want to clue me in though?"

"No. I don't." and she hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Damon Waited for Elena at the door. After talking to Stefan he knew what was going on. He was furious with his brother. He agreed that Elena needed to know the truth but not this way. He was trying to come up with a good good lie but nothing was coming to him. He thought about compelling her to forget the whole thing but then he decided she'd had enough lies. He'd be honest with her. He loved her enough to lose her if it meant that she knew the truth about him. If she could accept it, great. If not, He'd let her go.

It didn't take her long to get to the boarding house. The park was only a few blocks away. Elena stopped several feet from Damon. Fear he'd never seen in her before. Suddenly he hated his brother.

"You can come closer Elena. I'm not going to hurt you. I think you know that."

"So it's true?"

Damon gave her a short nod. "It is."

Elena looked away from Damon. She didn't think she had any tears left but they came anyway. "This isn't real." She said with an almost hysterical laugh, "I'm going to wake up and this would have been a dream because vampires don't exist. I can't be in love with a vampire. That's just insanity." Elena started to pace. Talking to herself. "They'll have me committed. It'll be in the papers. Elena Gilbert loses mind. Thinks her boyfriend is a vampire." Suddenly she began to laugh uncontrolably. Then the laughter turned to tears. "Would you say something please because I'm about to lose it here."

"Come inside please and let me tell you how it all happened."

Elena sat on the couch and gave Damon his chance to explain everything to her. She listened to his story. Cried in parts. Laughed in others. Amazingly enough believing what he told her. Elena saw a different side of Damon. She saw his emotions come out. How he felt about his brother forcing him to turn. Losing Katherine to Stefan then losing her altogether. Learning to control his bloodlust. Living to be 166 years old. Elena suddenly thought of something.

"So all of those stories in the news lately, The bodies found, people missing?"

"Not me Elena. I don't um, stay alive like that anymore."

"So you mean possibly Stefan?"

"It's possible," Damon went on to tell Elena about Stefan's unconventional diet of animal blood and his recent return to human blood, which turned him back into a ripper. "That's why he walked out on you. Somewhere somehow he got the taste of human blood again."

"ok so if you don't..kill people..how do you..."Elena couldn't finish her sentence.

"Come with me. I'll show you."

"Ah Damon I don't think.."

"Just come on, I don't have a comatose body hooked up to an IV or anything."

Damon took Elena to the old part of the house that looked to her to be old dungeons. "I've never seen this part of the house before."

"I'd never really intended for you to either but now that you know." Damon turned to Elena and took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes, "I want you to know everything. Even if it means that I have to lose you."

"What makes you think that you're going to lose me?'

"I'm just saying, This is a lot to handle and if you can't handle it..I understand." Damon took Elena further below the house where there were old gated rooms. In one of the rooms was a large fridge. "ready?"

Elena took a deep breath and nodded. Damon opened the door and inside were hundreds of bags of blood. Like you'd see at a hospital. "So..This..works for you?"

"I'm still here aren't I?"

"Can we just go back upstairs please."

Elena stood by the wondow for a long time lost in her own thoughts. How was she suppose to deal with all of this, accept it, move on and still feel the same?

"Elena can you tell me what you're thinking?"

Elena turned to Damon "How do you walk in the sun? Vampires are suppose to burn in the sun aren't they?"

Damon looked at the ring on his hand, "This ring protects us."

"Stefan said it was just a family ring."

"It was at first. It's got a spell on it"

"How much more is there that I should know?"

"You know pretty much everything now"

Elena nodded. "I need to go home."

"Ok I'll drive you."

"No, Damon, I can walk. I need to think."

"Ok but can I just say one more thing Elena?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I understand if this changes everything. I really hope that nothing changes because, Elena I love you, I really really love you. You're the best part of me but if I have to let you go I will. If that's you're choice, but the selfish side of me really hopes that's not the case."

"I still love you Damon. That hasn't changed. I just need some time."

"Ok take all the time you need Elena."

"Thank you Damon."

Damon hadn't heard from Elena for 4 days. He was beginning to get worried. He missed her. He needed to hear her voice. He was getting ready to call her when his doorbell rang.

"Miranda, Grayson, Sheriff Forbes."

"Can we come in Damon?" Grayson Gilbert, Elena's father asked.

"Yes of course, Please make yourselves at home."

"This isn't a social call Damon." Sheriff Forbes said. "I need to ask you a few questions."

"Ok. What's this about?" Damon asked.

"It's about Elena, Damon." Grayson answered.

"When was the last time you saw her?" The sheriff asked

"She was here Tuesday. That's the last time I saw her. What's this about?"

"She hasn't been home since she left for school Tuesday morning. No one has seen or heard from her since." Grayson said.

"I'll help in anyway I can." Damon said

"Her backpack and purse were found on the edge of the woods about 3 miles from here. You're phone number was the last one dialed." The sheriff said.

"Yeah she'd run in to my brother at the park. She went there after school. They ran into eachother and had a fight. She called me and said she was coming over. She needed to talk. That was the last time I saw her."

"Did you two fight?"

"No of course not. I calmed her down. We talked for a while and then she said she needed to get home. I offered to drive her but she said she wanted to walk. She said she needed to think."

"Think about what?" Grayson asked

"I don't know. Probably Stefan, me, their fight."

"When was the last time you saw Stefan?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

"About 2 weeks ago."

"Ok Well, let us know if you hear from either of them or if you think of anything else."

"Yes absolutely."

Damon couldn't decide whether to be angry or scared. The only thing that could have happened to Elena was Stefan. He was out of control. They had just had a fight. He'd revieled himself to her. There was no telling what he'd do. He was controlled by bloodlust. He was a ripper. Elena was in grave danger. He was the only one who could find her. His only problem was how to go about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

When Elena woke up everything was pitch black and her head hurt. She tried to feel the side of her head but her arms were bound to something. A chair. As her eyes came into focus she could make out the walls of a cave. She could see a flicker of light in the distance. A candle maybe. Elena struggled against her bindings but it was no use.

"Hello." She tried to yell but it only came out as a small whisper. Her mouth was so dry she felt like she'd been eating sand. "Hello" she tried again. This time it did come out a little louder and she saw someone moving in the light.

"You're finally awake."

"Ste..Stefan?" Elena said confused. "I'm so glad to see you Stefan. Help me!"

Stefan didn't move to help Elena. He stood watching her. He wasn't sure yet what he would do with her. A search party had been formed to find her. He'd seen the posters around Mystic Falls and the surrounding towns with her picture. "Have you seen this girl" they all said. He wasn't concerned. They wouldn't come looking this far into the Smokey Mountains.

"Stefan please! What's wrong with you? Help me." Elena begged.

"You don't get it Elena. I'm the one who brought you here."

"What? Stefan why?"

"You know what I am Elena."

"But I told you I wouldn't tell anyone. I won't Stefan. I promise." Elena was starting to panic. This wasn't the Stefan she knew. "You can trust me Stefan. You know that. Just let me go ok. You'll see."

Stefan laughed a short sarcastic laugh."Naw I can't take that chance Elena. One little slip and I end up with a stake in my chest. Damon may be willing to live with that danger around him but not me."

"Stefan, people will come looking for me. Damon especially. He'll track you. You know that."

"How did you know that Damon's a tracker? It doesn't matter. We're too far away."

"Damon told me. He told me everything Stefan. He even told me about Katherine and how she forced you to turn."

"Katherine didn't force me to do anything. I did it for her. I did it because I loved her, and she betrayed me by forcing her blood on Damon. So I killed him and forced him to feed even though he refused. Did he rell you that Elena?"

"Yes he did Stefan. He told me everything. He told me the truth."

Stefan was shocked. He figured his brother would come up with some more lies to cover up what he actually was.

"Stefan I promise if you take me home we'll say you found me and Damon and I will help you through what ever this is you're going through."

"NO ELENA!"

"Stefan you can't keep me here! They will find you. Besides, at some point I'll need food and water. Not to mention a bathroom."

"Don't worry about that. I've got that all taken care of. We'll be moving shortly. Now it's lights out for you again. Sleep well Elena."

Stefan attacked so fast Elena didn't have time to scream before everything went black again.

Elena had been missing a full week and the searches had turned up nothing. There were no clues, no leads. It was as thought she'd vanished into thin air. Damon was spending a lot of time at the Gilbert house. He would not allow himself to give up. Elena was the love of his life and he would not give up. He'd find her if it was the last thing he did.

Damon let himself into the Gilbert house on Thursday evening. A week and 2 days after Elena had gone missing. Sheriff Forbes was talking to Grayson.

"Damon I'm glad you're here." He said.

"Hey Grayson. Is there anything new?"

"We think so," The sheriff said. "A man matching Stefans description was seen out in Clayton county. He had a girl in the car but all that could be seen was dark hair."

"Clayton County is over 100 miles from here." Damon said. Thinking that if he could get close enough he could track Stefan and bring Elena home.

"I know. I'm going over there tonight to help out."

"I'd like to go too if it's ok."Damon said.

"Can you meet me at the station in an hour?"

"I'll be there."

"Ok see you then." She said. "Grayson, We'll bring her home." The sheriff said and left.

"Grayson where is Miranda?" Damon asked.

"Upstairs. I think in Elena's room."

"Would it be ok if I went up to see her?"

Grayson tried to smile. "I'm sure she'd like to see you."

Damon went to Elena's room and found Miranda sitting on Elena's bed. She looked up when he knocked on the open door. "Mind if I come in?" He asked.

"Hello Damon. Please. Come sit with me. I heard the sheriff. Any news?"

"Well my brother's been seen in Clayton county. I'm going with her to find him."

Miranda nodded. "Bring her home Damon."

"I'm going to try very hard."

"I know you must miss her too. We forget what you must be going through. How are you holding up?" Miranda asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'm trying to keep it together but it's hard. I'm scared for her. I miss her like crazy. I keep calling her phone just to hear her voice on her voicemail. I don't know Miranda, I think if we don't bring her home soon I'll lose it all together."

"There's no shame in having a good cry Damon. You love her."

"I do love her Miranda. You and Grayson never have to question my feelings for Elena. She's my life." Without warning Damon broke down. Miranda wrapped her arms around him and held him as he cried for the girl they both loved so much.

When Elena woke this time she was in a soft bed. She thought she was home where she belonged. "Mom!" She called. The she looked around. This wasn't her room. Where was she?

Elena heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Hello! Someone help me!"

"Ah You're finally awake."

It was an older grandmotherly type woman. Elena felt like she could trust her. "You have to help me! I've been kidnapped. My name is Elena Gilbert. I'm from Mystic Falls."

"I know your name dear. Your boyfriend told me when he left you here."

"He's not my boyfriend. My boyfriend is Damon Salvatore. Please call him and tell him to come get me. I'll give you his number. Please!"

"No no I'm only suppose to call Stefan. Now would you like some supper?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in Clinton. In Clayton county Virginia."

"Where's Stefan?"

"I don't know. He left. Just said I'm to watch over you until he returns and if anything happens to you he'll kill me." She said with a smile.

Something was very wrong here. This woman was acting very strange. Her eyes seemed weird. Sort of unfocused and smiling about being killed. That was just wrong.

"Now I'm going to untie one of your arms and when I'm gone you can untie the other. You won't be able to leave this room. It locks from the other side. You're sweet boyfriend thought of everythign. You have tv to watch and I will bring you down with me to eat but no funny business. The bathroom is through that door."

"He's not my boyfriend. I don't even know who he is anymore."

"Now just relax supper's almost ready."

Elena sat on the edge of the bed. She was too numb to even cry. She was so far away from home she didn't see how she would be found. Where had Stefan gone? She got up and walked to the window and tried opening it. It wouldn't budge. Then she noticed that it was nailed shut from the outside. Stefan thought of everything. Elena searched the room for anyway out or anything that she could use to get out. The window wasn't good even if it wasn't nailed shut. She was on the second floor. She'd break a leg or her neck falling. Damon would just have to find her, but how? He could track Stefan but if Stefan wasn't here what good would that do? Stefan wasn't about it tell Damon where she was. Something looking like a wire caught Elena's eye. It ran from the wall and into the closet. Elena opened the door and found a telephone chord. She couldn't believe it. A phone was still plugged into it. She checked for a dial tone. There was one.

"Sorry Stefan you missed one." she said as she dialed Damon.

Damon and Sheriff Forbes were half way to the Clayton County sheriffs office when Damon felt his phone vibrate. He didn't recognize the number but answered it. "Hello?"

"Damon" Elena whispered.

"Elena? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Damon you have to hurry."

"I'm trying baby, can you tell me where you are?"

"At a house that's all I know. The lady said I'm in Clinton. I'm so far away Damon." Elena started to cry.

"I'm on my way Elena. We know where you are. Don't cry baby. I'm coming."

While Damon was talking to Elena, Sheriff Forbes was giving the Clayton County sheriff what little details they could get from Elena.

"Damon I love you."

"Aw baby I love you too. I'm so sorry Elena."

"It's not your fault Damon. Stefan's gone crazy."

Elena didn't hear anyone come into the room. She was caught.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Damon heard Elena scream and the line went dead. His connection to Elena was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Damon yelled as he tried over and over to call Elena back. "I had her Liz! I had her! Dammit! Nothing but a dead line now!"

"We'll get to her Damon. Sheriff Marks will trace that number and we'll get to her."

"She was caught Liz. Who ever has her will move her. If not..."

"Damon don't even think about that." Liz interupted. "We will find her."

For the moment Damon's hands were tied. All he could do was watch the scenery go by and think. All of his thoughts were of Elena. Meeting her, becoming friends and then falling in love with her. Her sweetness and her tenderness. He was still unsure whether she would accept him the way he was and after these events he was sure she probably wouldn't and who could blame her.

"I should call the Gilberts and tell them she made contact." Damon said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Damon. What if we don't bring her home?"

"True, but at least they will know she's still alive. They need a little piece of hope to hold on to. They are my family Liz. If it were Caroline you would want to know wouldn't you?"

Liz nodded, "Ok Damon, I see where you're coming from."

Damon told the Gilberts of his conversation with Elena but told them not to get their hopes up too high, that the connection had been lost and he couldn't get the line back but at least it was a little progress. They thanked him for the update and told him to be safe and said if he couldn't bring Elena home to at least bring himself home to them safely. This cholked Damon up. He almost couldn't get out a goodbye.

When they arrived at the Clayton County sheriffs office sheriff Marks was briefing a few of his deputies. "The last contact was made from the home of Berttie Kraus up in Clinton. Two of you are going to escort sheriff Forbes up there. The rest of you are going to spread out and search for this man," Sheriff Marks showed a picture of Stefan. "We don't know if he's armed but we want to treat him as such. We do know he's dangerous and the alleged abductor of this girl Elena Gilbert from Mystic Falls. Ok lets go find them. We want to bring this little girl back to her family tonight."

When they pulled up to the home of Berttie Kraus Damon knew right away that the place was deserted. "She's gone Liz."

"Let's just go inside and see what we can find. Maybe she left something behind. Some kind of clue that can help us find her."

The front door had been broken down. The house was a mess. There had obviously been a struggle. Damon went upstairs and found the room Elena had been in. The scent of her was everywhere. "She's been hurt." he said.

"How do you know?" Liz asked.

"Just..Trust me. Look for blood. Look for the phone she was on."

"Here put these on." Liz said tossing Damon some rubber gloves.

They searched the room top to bottom and found several things to prove Elena had been there. Blood on the pillowcase, her sweater had been left behind.

"She had this on the last time I saw her." Damon didn't have to breath too deaply to pick up Elena's scent. He knew it well. The body spray she used mixed with the sweet scent of her blood. Her sweater was covered in blood. Stefan must have been feeding from her. Damon was filled with rage.

"Damon. Damon!" Liz said loudly breaking Damon from his trance.

"Yeah, Sorry. What did you find?"

"The phone,'' Liz said, "It's got a lot of blood on it."

They bagged everything they found. There was nothing left to do. For the deputies anyway.

"So what's the plan now?" Damon asked

"We're going to join the search party." Liz said.

"Liz do you trust me?" Damon asked.

She gave Damon an odd look, "Of course I do Damon."

"The don't ask any questions, Just trust me. I'll call you when I've found her." Damon started to jog toward the hills behind the Kraus property.

"But Damon.."

"No questions Liz. Just trust me."

Stefan was beside himself. Elena was too hurt to be moved far. He'd have to make due with the shack he'd been hanging out in. From his vantage point he could see the red and blue lights of the law enforcement vehicles down on the highway. He could leave Elena and make a break for it or he could stick around and tempt fate. He knew he wouldn't get far if he had to take her along. She was still unconcious from the blow to the head the kraus woman had given her. Frankly he was surprised she wasn't dead. If she did wake up she still wouldn't be able to be moved. His only hope was she woke long enough for him to compel her to forget this whole thing. Then he'd run. That was his best hope to get out of this alive.

Stefan took great care in making sure Elena was as comfortable as possible. After all he'd done to her he figured he owed her that much. He was getting ready to leave her behind and make his run for it when she began to moan.

"Elena, wake up."

"Damon?" She whispered. In obvious pain.

"No Elena it's Stefan. I need you to open your eyes." Elena's eyes fluttered but she couldn't get them to open. "Come on Elena. I don't have a lot of time."

Elena fell silent again. Stefan couldn't wait any longer. "Goodbye Elena"

Stefan was smarter than Damon gave him credit for. His scent mixed with Elena's zigged and zagged all over the place. He was beginning to get frustrated but eventually hills flattened out infront of him. Damon stood looking down at the small town of Clinton. It was dark and only a few street lights were lit but the night sky was ablaze with the red, white and blue of the law enforcement lights. Damon thought it would be pretty if he didn't know what it meant. The search for Elena.

Damon picked up the trail again and came to the falling down shack just as the sun was coming up. Elena was still out cold but breathing. Damon checked his phone for a signal and called Liz.

"Tell me you have some good news Damon."

"I've got Elena." Damon said as tears flowed from his eyes.

"Oh thank god." Liz said. "Elena's been found." Liz said to, Damon could only assume the deputies because he heard a loud roar of claps, whistles, yells and whoops. "How did you find her Damon?" Liz asked.

"Lets just say that I know my brother and leave it at that. She's going to need an ambulance. I'm on my way."

"Ok We'll have one waiting. Want me to call her parents?"

"No I'd like to do that myself if you wouldn't mind." Damon said.

Liz didn't argue. She understood completely.

Damon called the Gilberts before he started back with Elena. It was at that moment that he knew they would always be family to him. The bond that had been woven between them could never be broken.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

"Ok party's over babe let's get you home. A lot of people have been worried about you." Damon said to Elena. Even though she was unconcious. It made him feel better to talk to her. It worried him a little that she didn't wake up or make a sound during the hike to town.

It didn't take near as long to get back to town and when he got to the sheriff station he was met by a crowd of deputies and EMT's. Elena was taken from him to be treated in the ambulance but he wasn't going to let her out of his sight. He might not ever let her out of his sight again. That is if she'd still have him.

Damon called the Gilberts again from the ambulance to let them know they were on their way. He road with Elena all the way back the Mystic Falls. It seemed the whole town was waiting at the hospital. Miranda and Gayson didn't get a chance to see Elena when she was taken into emergancy. The dr's needed to look her over and as it turned out her head injuries needed immediate surgery. Elena was in a deep coma and probably would be for quite while.

The surgery took hours but Damon sat and waited with the Gilberts. They needed each others support. The surgeon told them the type of surgery Elena needed was tricky and her condition was serious. It was after midnight when the dr finally came in.

"How is she doing?" Damon asked.

"Well she came through the surgery. The next few days will be critical for her recovery. I'm hoping that getting the pressure off her brain will bring her out of the coma but right now we'll just have to wait and see."

"When can we see her?" Grayson asked.

"You can go in now but keep it short for tonight. She needs her rest."

Damon let the Gilberts visit with Elena first and when they came out they made plans to meet for breakfast in the morning.

"How do we thank you Damon?" Grayson asked.

"You don't Grayson. I love Elena. There is no way I wouldn't have gone after her. I'll always take care of her. Well, for as long as she'll let me anyway."

"I know you will Damon. I know you will." Grayson said and hugged Damon tight.

Damon pulled a chair next to Elena's bed and sat down. He took her hand and just watched her sleep.

"They say that people in a coma can still hear. I don't know if that's true. Tell me if it is ok. When you wake up and decide that you can't accept what I am I promise I will respect your decision. I won't try to change your mind. I will take my memories with me and leave you alone. I love you Elena. More than you can ever imagine. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well babe." Damon kissed Elena's forehead abd left her room.

Damon was halfway down the hall when a thought came to him. Dr. Fell. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of her sooner. He dialed her number and she answered on the second ring.

"Hey Damon. I heard about Elena."

"Can you help her?"

"You know I can. When do you want me to do it?"

"Not until there isn't any chance of her dying. I can't have that on my conscience too."

"Does she know? About you?"

"Yes. That's how she got into this whole mess. She provoked Stefan and he went crazy."

"Where is Stefan now?"

"No idea. Hopefully off eating bunnies and getting his head right."

Meredith laughed though the situation wasn't funny."Ok I'll take a peek at her chart and see what it says. Want me to use your blood?"

"I don't care who's blood you use. It could be the blood of the Dhali Lama for all I care if it will make her better."

"The Dhali Lama isn't a vampire Damon. That I know of anyway."

"Whatever. Just let me know when you've done it."

"Will do."

It was another three days before Damon heard from Meredith again.

"She'll be fine in a few days," She said. "From the look of things she may never have come out of the coma."

"That's what I was afraid of." Damon said. "I'm glad I called you."

"She should be awake in a day or so."

"Good. I don't know how to thank you."

Don't mention it."

"I won't." Damon said and laughed at his own joke.

True to her word Elena was awake the next day. Groggy but awake. Damon got the call from Grayson late in the afternoon. He said he'd let the family visit and he'd be in later that evening.

Damon was nervous about seeing Elena. The last time he'd seen her she'd just learned that he was a vampire. She'd been upset and he wasn't sure if she could accept it. He was being a coward and he knew it. He could handle any situation, life or death, but the possibility of having his girlfriend reject him, well that scared him to death. Being a coward was something Damon wasn't use to. It was true that being in love changed a person.

It had been two days since Elena had woke up and Damon still had not gone to see her. Guilt was beginning to eat at him. Something else new for him. Early in the evening there was an unexpected knock on his door. It was Grayson.

"Hello Damon. Can we talk?"

"Of course Grayson. Come in, please."

"Elena's been asking for I can't understand why you haven't been there Damon." Grayson was angry. "You say you love my daughter and will take care of her yet you can't be bothered to see her?"

Damon sat down, elbows on his knees, face in his hands, "I feel responsible Grayson."

Grayson too sat down and took a more sympathetic tone,"Damon you had nothing to do with this."

"I should have insisted on driving her home. I knew she'd just had a fight with my brother and he's, well, not in his right mind right now. I didn't do a very good job of taking care of her that night did I?"

"She doesn't blame you Damon. She doesn't even remember the attack. She's been asking why you haven't been there. She's worried about you."

Damon wiped his eyes and smiled. "Always more worried about someone else than herself."

"She's like her mom that way."

"Alright I'll just take a quick shower and head over there. I'm sorry Grayson."

"Don't tell me. Tell Elena."

Elena was asleep when Damon walked into her room. He put the flowers he'd brought down on a counter and gave her a lite kiss on the forehead. He was going to leave a note that he'd been there and let her sleep but she woke up.

"Hey sleepy head. I didn't mean to wake you." Damon said and kissed Elena's cheek.

"Damon where have you been? I've been worried about you."

"Baby why would you be worried about me?"

"Because someone attacked me. I thought maybe you were out playing the hero."

Damon didn't know what to say, but the truth had worked in the past so he pulled a chair up to Elena's bed. "No I wasn't out playing the hero Elena. I was playing the coward."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember our last conversation? Before you were attacked. You came to the house after seeing Stefan in the park."

"Yes, That I remember."

"Well I was being a coward because I couldn't face you. I.."Damon got up and walked across the room. "You know what I am. The way we left things. I wasn't sure if you could accept me. I couldn't come here and face you and have you reject me because I love you so much babe." A tear fell from Damons eye. He wiped it away quickly. "So I sat in my house like a coward. Until your dad came and basically told me he was disappointed in me without coming right out and saying so." Damon and Elena both laughed.

"Yeah he's good at that." Elena looked at Damon. He looked heartbroken, vulnerable and pitiful. She new she loved him and there would never be anyone else for her. "Damon come sit with me please."

Damon went to sit in his chair.

"No sit here with me. I want you close to me." Elena moved over in her bed and Damon climbed in next to her.

"We've never been in bed together." Damon said raising his eyebrows teasing Elena.

"Don't get any wild ideas Damon Salvatore. This is the first and last time for a long time. Now behave."

"Sorry." Damon said smiling. "I'll be good. I promise."

"Can we get back to the conversation please?" Elena scolded

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Anyway, You can probably understand how shocked I was by what you told me. I really didn't believe Stefan, even after what I saw, but your story I believed for some reason. Anyway, When I left that day I'd pretty much made up my mind that I couldn't be invloved in this and I was going to call and break it off with you."

Damon felt his heart stop. He closed his eyes and let out a breath. He felt Elena take his hand.

"But..Damon look at me please." Damon looked at Elena with tears in his eyes. She wiped them away before she went on. "But, when I woke up and everyone told me how hard you worked to find me and my parents told me how you felt about me. Well, I changed my mind. But you'll have to be patient with me Damon. It's a lot to get use to. You know the whole blood thing."

"I wouldn't bring that around you Elena. Not for a long time anyway. So put my mind at easy. Are we ok? Do you still want me Elena? Do you still love me?"

"Yes Damon. To All of it. I have to know something though."

"Ok"

"How many are there?"

"Just Stefan and I?"

"Who else knows?"

"Just Dr Fell"

"How does she..You know what..I don't want to know. I just really want to go back to sleep."

"Ok I'll go and let you get some rest. I'll come back tomorrow." Damon started to get up but Elena grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to her.

"No stay with me."

"I'll stay as long as they let me." Damon wrapped his arm around Elena and she fell asleep with her head on his chest. In 166 years nothing had ever felt so good.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Damon took Elena home 3 days after her miraculous recovery. She was still ordered to one more week of bed rest but then she was free to go back to school but most physical activity including cheerleading was out for the rest of the semester.

Damon and Elena were alone in the house one day watching TV. Damon noticed Elena wasn't really paying any attention. "What's on your mind?" He asked.

"I can't remember what happened to me." Elena said.

"I know. It's probably for the best babe."

"But you know, don't you?"

"Some of it, yes." Damon confessed.

"Will you tell me?"

"Will it make a difference? Knowing what happened to you." Damon asked.

"I guess not but knowing who did it and why might."

"You can probably guess who did it and why."

Elena thought for a few minutes then looked at Damon with a sad expression. "Stefan did this?"

"Yes, he grabbed you left my house that night."

"But why Damon? Why would he do this? To me of all people." Elena was confused. Why would Stefan hurt her? He loved her. She knew he did. Deep down below everything he was going through she knew he could still feel love.

"Because he's gone crazy." Damon said.

"No Damon it's more than that. You know it is."

Damon looked at her and sighed. "Ok you're right. He's controlled by bloodlust right now. I don't know how it happened. His humanity has flown right out the window. Good bunny eating Stefan has left the building and bad ripper Stefan has taken over."

"Damon how can you be so glib about this? We have to find him and help him."

"No Elena, we don't. Not after what he did to you."

"Please Damon. I hate the thought of him out there alone and hurting."

"Elena he almost killed you!"

"I know that Damon but that wasn't the Stefan I know." Elena argued.

Damon stood and paced the room, "So then what? I bring him back home to Elena's vampire rehab. Get him back to good bunny eating Stefan again and then what?"

"What are you asking me Damon?"

"I'm asking you what you plan on doing with him after he's back in control again."

"I don't plan on doing anything him," Damon and Elena didn't say anything for a few minutes. They just looked into eachother's eyes. What Elena saw in Damon's spoke volumes. "Damon, You think I'll break up with you and go back to him don't you?"

Damon looked at Elena with pain in his eyes. "Won't you?"

Elena watched the pain in Damon increase. "No Damon. Not after what he's put us through, but he's out there hurting too."

"Elena if I ask you something will you tell me the truth?" Damon asked.

"Of course Damon. I'd never lie to you. You know that."

Damon silently debated on whether he wanted to ask the question. It was the answer he really wasn't sure he wanted, but he asked anyway. He had to know. "Elena are you still in love with him?"

Elena had to look into her self and ask herself the same question. "Not like I was. Damon there will always be a little part of Stefan in my heart. I can't help that. It's no different than the little part of Katherine you carry with you."

"There's a big difference Elena. Katherine is dead."

"You know what I mean Damon."

"I can't lose you Elena. I almost lost you to death. That I could have handled. I'd have just gone with you, but to lose you to my brother, I don't think I could stand that. Especially after what he did to you. You didn't see how I found you Elena. Had I been a few hours later.."

"Damon you're not going to lose me." Elena took his face tenderly in her hands. "Listen to me, I'm in love with you. Only you. You're not going to lose me unless you want to. So please stop this. I'm yours for as long as you want me."

Damon nodded and kissed her. "I want you for eternity."

"So can we look for him?"

Damon sighed and looked away from her. He couldn't look into her pleading brown eyes.

"Please Damon. For me."

"Uggh alright, but if he won't come back willingly I'm not forcing him and I don't want to hear any badgering about trying harder. Understand." Damon said pointing a finger at Elena's nose.

Elena was trying to hold back a grin at Damon's forcefulness. "Yes sir."

They sat back down to watch TV again. Elena started to giggle.

"What?" Damon asked.

"You're kinda sexy when you're being all forcefull, 'I don't want to hear any badgering blah blah blah'.."Elena teased mimicking Damon's deap voice.

Damon laughed laughed at her, "Shut up." he said and pushed her over on the couch. Elena erupted into a multitude of giggles. Damon loved the sound of it. She had the sweetest laugh he'd ever heard.

"But why can't I go?" Elena pouted a week later as Damon packed to head out on a Stefan hunting trip.

Damon couldn't hold back a laugh, "Did you really just stomp your foot? What are you 5? You can't go because 1, you have school and 2, your parents aren't going to allow you to run off to god knows where for who knows how long with me. Besides it could be dangerous."

"I can take care of myself." Elena said stubbornly

"Ah really? A coma and cracked skull says differently. Now stop arguing. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll call you ok?"

Elena was being a brat and she knew it. She was just worried about him. She wouldn't say anything or look at Damon. Mostly out of defiance but also so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Ok I'm out of here. I'll call you. I love you babe." Damon waited for a reply. "Elena?"

"Love you too." She said still not looking at him.

"Ok I'm leaving."

"Bye."

"Aw come on babe don't be like this." He could tell by the slump of her shoulders that she was crying. He went to her and took her in his arms.

"You may not come back. I can feel it."

"I'm coming back babe. Don't worry."

"I can't help it. I love you so much."

"I love you too baby, but I really do have to get going ok. I'll call you I promise. Try not to worry. I'll be back soon." Damon kissed her and broke free of the vice grip her arms had around his waist.

Damon looked up to his bedroom window as he got into the car and saw Elena looking down at him. Tears falling from her eyes. They waved and she let the curtains fall back into place.

Elena was climbing the walls waiting for word from Damon. It had been 2 days since he'd left. Not a long time she knew but she wished he'd check in. The one time she tried to call he either didn't have a signal or had turned his phone off.

Friday after school she went straight over to Damons. She couldn't stand it any longer. She was going to snoop around for anything that might tell her where Damon had gone. The problem was she didn't know where to start and what she would do if she found something.

She started below the house first and found nothing out of the ordinary. The first floor she knew too well. She wouldn't find anything there. She went room from room on the second floor until she came to Stefan's room. Her hand shook as she turned the knob. She hadn't been in this room since they'd broke up. It was the same as she remembered it. He hadn't changed a thing. Momentos of their relationship still all over the room. Mostly pictures of them in happier times. Elena saw his journal sitting on the desk. She didn't want to invade his privacy but she thought maybe it held some answers. She flipped back a few months to the time everything started to go wrong.

"I don't know what's wrong with me lately. When I'm with Elena all I can smell is her blood and I want it so badly. It's getting so bad that I can't stand being around her. No matter how much I love her. I hate her at the same time. I know that's the bloodlust but I can't help it."

"Well that explains that." Elena said to herself.

In another entry she read.

"The animal blood is no longer keeping me satisfied. I've got to do something. Elena's blood smells so inviting, but I can't go there. She doesn't know what I am and I'm not strong enought to compel her."

After that there was only one other entry. Dated around founders day.

"I've got to get Elena away from Damon. She belongs to me. I need her blood. Now that I've been feeding from humans again I know I can take her and control her. My own personal blood supply. No more hunting and killing. It has to be soon."

Elena was disgusted. Stefan planned on using her as his own blood bank. She wished Damon would call. She wanted him home. She no longer cared what happened to Stefan. She tried calling Damon again this time his phone was ringing.

"Come on Damon answer the phone."

"I'm a little busy here Elena."

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"I'm doing what you asked me to do and right now I'm about to grab him."

"You found him?"

"Yes."

"Damon leave him alone and come home."

"What!"

"I've changed my mind. Just come home."

"You've got to be kidding me! First you beg me, despite what he did to you. I track him for 300 miles and now you want me to abort mission and come home?"

"Are you mad?"

This is the reason why there are so many single men in the world Damon thought. "No, no, not mad but would you please explain why, after all this, you suddenly change your mind."

"Not until you get home."

"Why?"

"Because you might kill him."

"Does he deserve to be killed?"

"Yes"

"Then tell me so his murder is justified."

"Damon just come home. Please."

Damon sighed. 'Women' he thought. "Alright Elena. You win. I'll be home some time in the middle of the night."

"Thank you Damon. I'll be here waiting."

"Alright. See you in a few hours."

"K, I love you."

Damon smiled. The things he got himself into for this girl. "I love you too baby."

Elena called home and told her mom she was staying at Damons. Then she made herself comfortable on the couch with snacks and a couple hundred cable channels. It was almost midnight the last time she remembered looking at the clock. She was also half way through an I Love Lucy marathon when she felt arms lift her off the couch. Damon was home. She'd know his cologne anywhere.

"Hi" she said sleepily

"Hi, go back to sleep." Damon said.

"What time is it?" Elena asked through a yawn.

"Almost 2."

"I need to tell you why I asked you to come home."

"In the morning, Now just go back to sleep." Damon said as he layed her in his bed.

"Mmkay, night night."

Damon smiled at her sleepy child like sweetness. "night baby sleep well." He said and kissed her forehead then got in bed next to her and fell into a deep sleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

DE Chap10

When Elena woke the next moring she was comfortably snuggled up to Damon who was still sound asleep snoring softly. When he'd come to bed she had no idea but she liked how this felt. Waking up next to the man she loved. She started to wiggle free of Damons arm but it tightened around her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked sleepily.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was."

"I didn't mean to wake you up." Elena said snuggling closer.

"You didn't really. I was waking up anyway." Damon said and kissed the top of her head. "Can we stay like this all day?"

"Sure until our bladders explode or we die of starvation."Elena said.

"Hmm, both could be a problem. Tell you what, you go take care of what ever you need to take care of. I'll go take care of...you know..what I need to take care of. I'll make a quick breakfast and meet you back up here then we'll get back to this snuggling stuff."

Elena laughed, "Ok, sounds good to me. I'm going to take a shower. I'll meet you back here."

Half an hour later Elena came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel combing out her wet hair. she didn't expect Damon to be back already. "Oh!" Elena said in surprise.

"Gees Elena I'm sorry. I figured you would have taken your clothes in the bathroom with you."

"I forgot." Elena said blushing.

"Apparently"

They stood rooted in place, locked in eachothers gaze.

"Um, Damon you should probably put that stuff down." Elena said.

"Huh? What stuff?" Damon couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Elena laughed and pointed, "The tray Damon. You're going to drop it."

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Damon turned his back to her and set the tray on the dresser fighting to control his thoughts until Elena was standing next t him.

"Damon," Elena said laying her hand on his arm sending a jolt of electricity through him. "I'm the one who should be embarassed. Not you."

Damon turned to her and gave her the crooked half smile that she loved so much and brushed wet hair away from her eyes. "Elena you have no idea the effect you have on me fully clothed. Seeing you like this, well," Damon took a breath and let it out, "I can't put it into words."

"Then maybe you should show me."Elena said wrapping her arms around him

"No Elena not like this. I can't take advantage of the situation."

"You aren't Damon. It's really me taking advantage of the situation."

"I can't Elena. Not this way. It's not right. I'm sorry." Damon left the room leaving Elena alone and bewildered. She didn't espect that reaction from him. Confused and really embarassed she put on her sweats and one of Damons t-shirts and went downstairs to find him.

Damon was sitting on the couch in the living room. He looked troubled or even angry. Elena sat next to him but didn't say anything for a few minutes. Until she couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"So, um, what just happened up there?"

"You were there."

"Damon are you mad at me for that?"

Damon sighed and glanced at Elena, "No not really."

"No not really? Damon what's wrong?"

"Elena there is no way you can understanf how badly I wanted you up there." Damon started to explain.

"That I can understand. What I don't is why you rejected me."

"I've told you a little about my relationship with Katherine right?"

Elena nodded, "Yes"

"Our sexual relationship was based on nothing more than manipulation. We never really made love. All it ever was was just sex."

"Ok so what's that go to do with you and I today?" Elena asked confused.

"What happened upstairs today was her favorite seduction game." Damon explained

"I see. So that was a game I was playing? I couldn't possibly have wanted to have an intimate moment with my boyfriend. No that would be wrong of me. So let me ask you something, Lets say, just for kicks, a few months or a year from now, assuming we're still together, lets say a similar situation happens. Are you going to blow me off again? I'd really like to know Damon because I have to tell ya, that was a little humilliating." Elena ranted and stormed up the stairs to the bedroom and started gathering her things. she hadn't heard Damon come into the room.

"Please don't leave." he said.

"Do you have any idea how hurt I am Damon? I mean very few things about us bother me. Even the fact that you're 100 and god only knows how many years old.."

"66" Damon interupted.

"66 what?"

"166 years said, '100 and god only knows how many years old' I'm 166 years old." Damon clarified.

"Whatever, my point is, the fact that you're 166 years old and technically dead, none of that bothers me. Being compaired to your evil slut dead vampire girlfriend..That bothers me."

"Elena, I wasn't compairing you to her. You asked a question, I explained myself." Damon said.

"I also asked another question. What about next time? Should there be one."

"I don't know Elena. Do we have to talk about this right now?"

Elena smiled an angry sarcastic smile, "Nope we sure don't." She said picking up her bag. "So call me when you're ready to have an adult conversation." Elena said and stormed from the room.

"When I'm ready to have an adult conversation? I'm not the one freaking out and running away like a child. Not to mention that calling her my 'dead vampire girlfriend' is a little redundent since technically you have to be dead to be a vampire in the first place." Damon said to himself.

When Elena got home she was still angry. Probably more angry since she had time to thing on the drive home. She decided she wasn't really mad at Damon. She was mad at herself for being jealous. That was the real issue. She was jealous of a dead woman. "How irrational is that?" She said to herself and stormed into her house and started up the stairs to her room.

"I thought you were spending the weekend at Damon's" Elena's mom said from the other room.

"We had a fight." or I had a fight. She thought.

"You didn't break up with my favorite softball partner did you?" He dad yelled from the kitchen.

"Way to be supportive dad!" Elena yelled back and went up the stairs to her room slamming the door behind her. Elena's phone was buzzing with a text. She dug it out of her bag and saw it was from Damon.

"Ugg what now!" she said

"If this is about jealousy," My god could he read minds too? "You need to get over it. It's no different than you sleeping with Stefan."

"Gah! The nerve of him!"

Then came a second text.

"Actually it's a lot different. You never met Katherine but Stefan's my brother."

"Oh now you've done it!" She said. Elena started texting back fingers flying across the keyboard. "For your information Damon Salvatore, Stefan and I NEVER slept together! I remain to this day, unfortunately, a virgin, so you are the one who.." Elena ran out of room and had to start a new text. "Needs to get over it. I wanted to share something special with you today and you ruined it. I love you Damon but I'm so hurt right now."

Elena layed on her bed to have a good cry but there was a knock on her door and her mom peeked in, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah"

"Want to talk about it?" Miranda asked

"Yes and no." Elena said with a laugh and wiped tears away. "You probably won't like the subject."

"Oh I think I can guess the subject." Miranda said giving Elena a 'Mom' look. "Sex?"

"How'd you know?"

"Elena I was 18 once too you know. Let me guess, he wanted too, you didn't and he got mad?"

Elena blushed and looked at her mom out of the corner of her eye, "Um no, actually, the other way around."

"Oh I see." Miranda said. "Elena are you sure you're ready to take that step?"

"I don't know I hadn't thought about it til today and it just seemed right. Apparently I was wrong."

"Maybe you're overreacting a little bit..now just listen a minute." Miranda said when Elena started to protest. "Maybe Damon just wants you to wait a little longer to make sure you're really ready."

"Ha! No mom that's not it at all." Elena went on to tell Miranda the whole story.

"Ok, I'm going to be very honest with you and you can get mad all you want but I agree with Damon."

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry Elena. Obviously his memories of her are painful for him. Your actions today brought back a painful memory. Rather than getting angry you should have been a little understanding."

"I..but.."Her mom was right and Elena knew it. She had no arguement. "Uggg you're right." She said and layed face first in her pillow. "I'm such an idiot!"

"No, you're not an idiot. You're an 18 year old girl who's in love, has raging hormones and maybe got a little bit jealous at the mention of an old girlfriend. It's all very natural. Chances are he probably understands."

"So what do I do now?"

"Oh I think you need to figure that out for yourself." Miranda said and left the room.

Elenda layed on her bed for a while and decided she needed to just put her pride aside and go back to Damons and beg his forgiveness. Elena grabbed her bag, got back in her car and drove back over to the boarding house.

Damon must have heard her drive up. He opened the door before she could knock. "Hey" he said.

"Hey, um, can we talk?"

"Of course." Damon said and let Elena into the house.

"Damon I owe you an appology. I shouldn't have gone off on you like I did. That was obviously a painful time for you and I'm sorry I wasn't more sensative to your feelings."

Damon looked at Elena sadly, "Thank you Elena. Yes it was a painful time. Mostly at the end when she was playing her games. I'm sorry too, for those texts. That was completely uncalled for."

"Why would you just assume that Stefan and I had slept together?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. I guess just the times we're in."

Elena smiled, "So everyone my age must be having sex?"

"Well you were more than willing this morning."

"True." Elena stepped up to Damon and wrapped her arms around him. "Are we ok."

Damon kissed her lightly on the lips, "Of course babe. What couple doesn't argue?"

"Yeah but I was hurtful. You were only explaining and I blew it way out of proportion"

"It happens babe. I wasn't very nice with those texts either so lets just forget about it and move on."

"K. I love you Damon."

"I love you too baby. Now will you please tell me why you dragged me back home after begging me to go after my brother."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Stay here. I'll be right back." Elena ran up to Stefans room an grabbed the journal and took it down to Damon. "Here read from here to here." She said.

Damon closed the book and looked at Elena. "He planned the whole thing. He knew what he was doing. It wasn't some bloodlust ripper rage at all. So what do we do about it?"

"We do nothing Damon. He's out there alone and we're here together."

"but he could come after you again." Damon said with a look mixed with pain and fear.

"I don't think he will Damon. We beat him. He won't come back to Mystic Falls. So what we're going to do is forget about your brother and go on with our life, together, like he doesn't exist."

Damon and Elena did just exactly that. Elena had been right. Stefan never came back to Mystic Falls.


End file.
